1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projection apparatus, a projection control apparatus, a projection system, and a projection state adjustment method.
2. Related Art
There is generally known a projector as an image projection apparatus that projects an image based on image data output from a personal computer or the like onto a projection target such as a screen.
When such a projector is placed, a projection area of the projector on the projection target such as a screen is adjusted first.
For example, JP-A-2001-067015 discloses the use of an adjustment chart for such adjustments of a projection area.
For example, when the adjustment chart disclosed in JP-A-2001-067015 is projected larger than the projection target, the position of the contour of the projection area may become unknown.
Especially if the projection target is disposed away from an object such as a wall behind the projection target, the position of the contour of the projection area is harder to identify.